


Lay me to sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/M, idek what to put tbh, trans girl armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean wasn't normally that into women, but Ar drove him insane. The petite woman was pretty much everything he wanted. Even with her anatomical differences from most women, Jean couldn't help but be mesmerized by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble I did at 2 am.

The bass echoing throughout the club seemed so distant to Jean, all he could think of was the woman pressed up against his front, his arms wrapped around her slender waist and resting atop her hips, feeling the way she rocked back against his, loving the friction. Silky blonde hair just barely brushed against his neck, the end of her ponytail swaying with their movements.

Now, Jean wasn't normally the kind of guy to just go for random girls in clubs, to be honest, he normally went for guys, the only girl he'd actually had feelings for was his ex girlfriend Mikasa. But _this_ woman was mesmerizing. Warm, ocean like blue eyes. A short, petite body with just the right amount of fat and curves. Her lips painted a dark crimson, plump and soft - well, not that he knew that for show, but he'd love to get familiar with them. A loose black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, the sleeves just barely draping off her shoulder, a black denim jacket over it.

Jean leaned down, gently sliding a hand up her body until he was at her shoulder, slowly tugging the jacket off enough to press a few tender kisses to her neck, looking up at her expectantly and waiting for permission to go on, receiving a faint nod of approval. Carefully, he pulled her back up against his chest, the kisses slowly turning from soft pecks to hungry, open-mouthed kisses being desperately placed all over her porcelain skin.

When he felt her tiny hands go up to his arms, he slowly stopped, the woman coaxing Jean's arms away and leaning in to speak into his ear, her voice sweet and melodic, "Want to get out of here?"

Jean gave a firm nod, taking one of her hands in his own carefully, as though he worried that he could hurt her, with how delicate she looked. Though something told him that she wasn't exactly what she seemed to be. "You know, you haven't told me your name yet." He called out once they were out of the club, just barely feeling the effects of the alcohol he'd had. It wasn't much, but it left him with a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Or maybe it was just her.

"And you haven't told me yours, Mr. Hypocrite." She accused teasingly, practically dancing down the sidewalk and grinning at Jean.

"Jean Kirschtein."

"Well then, _Jean Kirschtein,_ " Ever so slowly, she stopped her movements down the street, taking a few steps closer to Jean, her heels clicking on the sidewalk. She leaned up to just barely brush her lips against his earlobe, almost certainly leaving a stripe of lipstick on his skin, and purring out, "You can call me Ar."

 

* * *

 

The two were piled together on a hotel bed, their lips crashing together messily and their hands aimlessly wandering over each other's bodies. Jean was in complete bliss, enjoying the warm of their bodies pressed together, hands grasping at fabric that was surely going to come off soon. Ar's jacket and heels were carelessly tossed on the floor, her ponytail having been taken out almost as soon as they made it to the bed.

Both of their actions stopped when Jean emit a sharp gasp, Ar's blue eyes widening in fear when she realized where his hand was at. "Shit, Jean, I can explain." She stammered out, running a hand through her hair and staring up at him fearfully. The one thought in her head being, _how could I be this stupid?_

The man slowly slid his hand out from underneath the skirt of her dress, slowly lifting it up to reveal the obvious bump underneath the fabric of her underwear. To be honest, he really couldn't have cared less. Either way she was still the same absolutely gorgeous woman he'd seen when she walked inside the club. But the initial shock of the moment surprised him, leaving him staring at her in confusion. "So... Transvestite, or transgender?"

"Second one."

"Well... I really don't care." He watched the way her face practically lit up at the words, her lips curving into a grin and her eyes going wide. Before Jean knew it, she was on him again.

* * *

 

Bright blue eyes gazed up at Jean, studying his face for any sign of emotion. Slowly, he cracked a smile at the girl laying in his lap, reaching down to brush his fingers through her messy hair. He'd be lying if he said that they didn't both look like complete wrecks, but either way, Ar was absolutely stunning. "Hang on." Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts as she hoisted herself up into a sitting position, tugging on her underwear and shirt and quickly walking towards the bathroom.

Both of them were absolutely exhausted by the end of the night. The alcohol, the dancing, the sex. Though Jean really enjoyed it. And hopefully Ar did, too.

When he heard the door open again, she was stripped of all her makeup, heading back to the bed and laying beside Jean, rolling onto her side to face him. "Put some clothes on, you damn nudist." She teased, reaching over to grab his boxers and toss them at him.

"You like it." Jean stuck his tongue out playfully, tugging them on and laying back down.

For a while, they just laid there like that, silent, Ar curled up in Jean's arms, her head resting on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Before she spoke up. "Jean? Tell me I'm pretty." Ar mumbled, just barely tilting her chin up to look at his face.

"You're very pretty, Ar. Absolutely gorgeous. You have the most lovely eyes." Jean cooed, gently brushing his fingers through the woman's hair, smoothing out the knots and tangles carefully.

"Tell me that you love me. Even if it's not true."

"I love you."

A small smile tugged at the corner of Ar's lips, and she leaned into Jean's arms, placing a soft kiss to his chin. "Thanks. Let's go to sleep now."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Jean frowned at the thought of her just disappearing suddenly. Despite only just meeting her, he was oddly attached to Ar. She was pretty much everything that he'd looked for in a person. But one night stands are one night stands. If she decided to go, he wouldn't stop her, no matter how he felt.

"I'm not sure. Just go to sleep, Jean." She cooed into his ear, sitting up enough to press two gentle kisses to his eyelids, drawing light circles on his chest with her fingertips.

* * *

 

And when he woke up, all that was left were messy bedsheets and his clothes scattered around from where he'd tossed them last night.


End file.
